1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with an improved intraocular lens device characterized by extreme ease of installation in a patient's eye, while also assuring that the lens remains properly in place during use and avoids the problem of tilting common with some intraocular devices. More particularly, it is concerned with such an intraocular lens which includes an elongated, resilient fixtation haptic having both ends thereof fixedly secured to the central optic and configured to present a single arcuate haptic which extends about a substantial portion of the periphery of the optic and includes an intermediate, generally U-shaped leading section between the haptic ends. Such a construction has been found to greatly facilitate installation of the lens device, in that the surgeon need only position the leading U-shaped portion of the haptic within the desired eye chamber or capsular bag, whereupon the entire device may be rotated with the single haptic assuring that the entire device "trails" the leading portion into proper operative position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional implantable intraocular lenses include a central, circular optic together with a plurality of fixation haptics secured to the periphery of the optic. Normally, the haptics are of yieldable contruction, are staked to or are integral with the optic, and extend outwardly from the latter for engaging the chamber-defining walls of the anterior or posterior chamber of the eye.
While such lenses are well known, they present a number of problems. One very serious problem stems from the difficulty of installing the lens without undue damage to the patient's eye. A conventional procedure in this respect is for the surgeon to initially place one of the haptics of the device within the capsular bag and then rotate the device in an atempt to properly place the same fully within the confines of the bag. This procedure has come to be known as "dialing." In the restricted confines of eye surgery, however, such a dialing procedure may be a difficult feat. That is to say, it frequently happens that the trailing haptic or haptics fail to properly enter the bag, but rather extend into the ciliary sulcus. Such an improper implantation may result in "tipping" of the lens in the patient's eye, with the result that the central optic is improperly located for maximum benefit to the patient. Moreover, the ciliary sulcus is highly vascular, and the free ends of the haptics can cause hemorrhaging of the eye.
Another problem common with eye surgery of this type is referred to as the "sunrise syndrome." Such a problem may result when a lens is implanted within the capsular bag of the eye. When the capsular bag heals or fibrosis sets in, the implanted lens can be pushed upwardly to an off center position. This can lead to impaired vision for the patient. Upward migration of the lens may be exacerbated in the case of the plural hapic intraocular device, inasmuch as unequal forces can be exerted on the separate haptics during the healing process.
Accordingly, while intraocular devices of the conventional type are widely used, they present significant problems both from the standpoint of surgical implantation, and also wearer problems during and after the healing process.